nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Intimidation
|next = Saigo no Fukkatsu |game = Call of Duty: Battlegrounds |story = Future's Fortune |character = Bridgette Burkhard, Clark Garrison, Yuudai Endo, Zea Mays |team = Californians |weapons = , s, any weapon bought |enemyweapons = BRAAAINS... |place = California, USA |date = Occurring simultaneously with |objective = Survive for as long as possible against limitless waves of zombies |enemies = s, s, s, Deviations |console = nazi_zombie_station }} Simplicity: Intimidation is the first map in Future's Fortune (series 2), and the start of the Test of Courage game mode. Intimidation is the smallest of the four (five, counting the Power Station) main areas in the game. Intimidation is large parking lot surrounded by fog. With a small bus station (smaller then that of even TranZit's) in the back, the survivors must use the empty wasteland of a parking lot to create their own strategies. Survival mode In Survival Mode, there are no doors that can be bought, and the Mystery Box has only one spawn point. Because of this, the Mystery Box is the only source of weaponry on the map, with the exception of extra Frag Grenades, which can be bought on the back, exterior wall of the bus shelter. The Pack-a-Punch machine does not appear in the map, although the Bonfire Sale Power-up does appear, and the Pack-a-Punch spawns in front of the Mystery Box, for 30 seconds. Unlike the Bonfire Sale in "Five", the Pack-a-Punch costs the normal 5000 points, and is semi-rare. There are no perks found here, unless on Solo, where Quick Revive is located where the Olympia is in Test of Courage. Weapons Starting weapons: *M1911 *Fragmentation Grenades Off-wall weapons: *Olympia (500 points) *M14 (500 points) *Fragmentation Grenades (250 points for 4) Mystery Box weapons: *HK21 (950 points) *China Lake (950 points) *M72 LAW (950 points) *RPK (950 points) *SPAS-12 (950 points) *G11 (950 points) *Galil (950 points) *Famas (950 points) *FN-FAL (950 points) *CZ75 (950 points) *AUG (950 points) *Commando (950 points) *HS-10 (950 points) *Ballistic Knife (950 points) *L96A1 (950 points) *Dragunov (950 points) *Python (950 points) *Spectre (950 points) *Thompson (950 points) *Uzi (950 points) *AK-74u (950 points) *MP5K (950 points) *Stakeout (950 points) *PM63 (950 points) *MPL (950 points) *Claymore (950 points) *Monkey Bomb (950 points) *Ray Gun (950 points) *Thundergun (950 points) Perk-a-Colas *Quick Revive (500 points; Solo only) Test of Courage In Test of Courage, there is only one door in this area: the door to the bus station. The door of the bus station is opened after the power is turned on, as it is an automatic door. Inside the bus station is the default Mystery Box spawn, as well as Speed Cola and the MP5K. Along with the Mystery Box, Speed Cola and MP5K, a Teddy Bear is found here, which is used to activate the map's musical Easter Egg. The Olympia is found outside on the side of an overturned car. Weapons Starting weapons: *M1911 *Fragmentation Grenades Off-wall weapons: *Olympia (500 points) *MP5K (1000 points) *Fragmentation Grenades (250 points for 4) Perk-a-Colas *Quick Revive (500 points in Solo; 1500 points in Co-Op) *Speed Cola (3000 points) Trivia *Beside the bus station is an overturned bus with the Group 935 logo spray painted onto it. This bus does not appear in Test of Courage, as it is the bus the survivors use. *In Survival, Intimidation features the most guns available from the Mystery Box. This is due to the limited guns that can be bought off the wall. **All guns found in the Mystery Box are either: ***Guns found in Moon's Mystery Box ***Guns found on Kino der Toten's Walls ***Some pre-Cold War era guns Category:Maps Category:Future's Fortune Maps